thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Middleton
Middleton is a small town in which Cassie Nightingale and her family resides. It is also the main location throughout the series. The current mayor of Middleton is Martha Tinsdale (after a brief interlude by Abigail Pershing) History 225 years prior to Season 5, the town founders left a map that supposedly led to an immense treasure in their original charter for the township. A series of strange event and disasters occurred in 1886, starting with a bridge collapse and a terrible windstorm that caused power outages. The residents believed that Cotton Perriwood had caused the disasters and banished him from town on a stormy Halloween night.Good Witch: Spellbound In 1956, there was a horrible flood that struck Middleton and almost destroyed the townThe Good Witch's Family; it is unknown if this is the "great flood" that carried off Nathanial and Meredith Merriwick along with the Merriwick treasure.Good Witch: Series Five: Episode Eight: The Treasure. In 2008, then-Mayor Tom Tinsdale worked alongside police chief Jake Russell to help the community. Cassie Nightingale moved to Middleton at the beginning of the year, and began living in the once dilapidated Grey House, which she planned to rebuild. The town was rattled by Cassie's sudden arrival, especially when her new-age shop, Bell, Book & Candle, opened on Main street. Rumors spread about Cassie being a witch who practiced black magic, and the town revolted against her. However, after a while, Martha Tinsdale accepted that Cassie wasn't Evil and the rest of town slowly began to fall under her spell. In 2009, the town celebrated its two-hundred-year anniversary. They also competed against Blairsville in the Harvest festival and won. Around 2012, during the events of "The Good Witch's Charm", a map on the wall of the Middleton P.D. showed that Middleton was located northwest of Chicago, in the vicinity of DuPage County. In 2015, Mayor Tom Tinsdale proposed an annexation bridge that would merge Middleton and the rival town, Blairsville together. A group of townspeople banded together to stop the annexation, which led to Cassie Nightingale being elected as a candidate for Mayor. At some point in the later 2000s, police chief Jake Russell was shot and killed in the line of duty. This led to Derek Sanders taking his place as police chief. In the later 2020s, Dr. Sam Radford and his teenager son, Nick, moved to Middleton and next door to Grey House. During "The Storm" and "Together We Stand...", Middleton was hit with the worst snowstorm the city had seen in twenty years. The impact of the storm forced Mayor Martha Tinsdale to reach out to its sister town of Blairsville for help, as Blairsville had more snowplows and crewmen to spare. Between "All Dressed Up" and "How to Make a Middleton Quilt", Mayor Tinsdale remade the Middleton crest. She even had little pins of the crest made so that the residents could proudly showcase their hometown. In "Tossing the Bouquet", Martha discovered a Blairsville bench in a residential area of Middleton and instructed Jared to figure out why the bench was on Middleton property. Meanwhile, Abigail was forced into the political entanglement when she requested to have a branch in front of her store cut down so her sign was visible. She had to become a member of the council to vote and was then elected President of the Council so she could implement the decision to cut down the branch. In the meantime, Martha's assistant Jared revealed starting information to Martha, saying that the way the border of Middleton and Blairsville runs, Martha is technically a resident of Blairsville, not Middleton. Due to this, Jared was forced to strip Martha's title as Mayor and the duty was passed onto the President of the City Council, Abigail Pershing. Martha moved out of the Mayoral office and Abigail moved in and officially became Mayor Pershing. In "Good Witch Halloween", Middleton and Blairsville competed in a Harvest Festival tournament for Halloween. Abigail later convinced the mayor of Blairsville to adjust the town line, and restore Martha's home to the city of Middleton, thus allowing her to resume her mayoral duties. Locations Within Middleton |-|Businesses= * The Middleton Eagle (Town Paper) * Martha's Sweet Beginnings * The Bistro Café * Stephanie's Catering Company * Middleton Microbrewery * Bell, Book & Candle * Abigail's Flower Market * Harvey's * Pryceless Jewelry and Fine Watches * Oasis Spa |-|Public= * Middleton City Hall ** Police Headquarters ** Mayors Office ** City Council Room * Middleton Professional Building ** Radford Family Practice * Middleton Commerical Investments * George Washington High School * Middleton Cinema * Botanical Gardens * Middleton Park * The Falls |-|Residential = * Grey House ** Grey House Bed & Breakfast * Radford House * Tinsdale House * Stephanie's House * Russell House (sold) Local Government |-|Current= * Martha Tinsdale (Mayor) * Abigail Pershing (President of city council: Former Mayor - resigned to Martha) * Jared (Mayoral Assistant) * Derek Sanders (Chief of Police) |-|Former = * Tom Tinsdale (Mayor: voted out of office) * Cassie Nightingale (Mayor: resigned) * Jake Russell (Chief of Police: deceased) Notable Residents Events and Festivals * 'Harvest Festival --' The annual harvest festival is held each year and mirrors the long-standing competition between Middleton and Blairsville. * 'Lights Festival --' One of the grandest and more complicated ceremonies in Middleton, the festival used to be managed by Bonnie. However, when Bonnie was forced to call out last minute, the baton passed to an all-to eager Abigail. The festival required the manager to confirm concession stands, notify businesses of their duty to decorate, as well as oversee the staff for the entire festival. Middleton was also best known for their signature Ferris wheel, that gave an amazing view of the town. When Abigail failed to come through with planning the ceremony, Stephanie and Mayor Tinsdale were forced to step-up and realized that the ceremony always needed more than one person to manage it. The festival takes place in December.as stated by Abigail in "Til Death Do Us Part" Notes and Trivia * "Middleton" is a real city located in Washington as well as a town in Massachusettes. * The town's major rival is Blairsville, as the latter is a larger town with more supplies and press. * Middleton is known to be close to several large lakes and has at least one major river running through it. * Even though it is described as a small town, it does have its own high school. * Their first bad storm began in, The Storm, and ended during, Together We Stand.... * The town has had three known female mayors, Martha Tinsdale, Cassie Nightingale, and Abigail Pershing, and one known male mayor, Tom Tinsdale. * The password to the cities website is, "password", as Martha wanted it to be something that she could remember. * Halloween is one of Middleton's largest events, and the one holiday that brings in the most tourists and pulls residents out of their homes. * The address for City Hall is 1875. * The population has grown from 724 to 11,628 since its creation. The welcome signs date back to the beginning of Middleton when the town held a mere 724 people and grew to 2,867, 7,216, and finally, to 11,628 town residents. * Due to the border of Middleton and Blairsville, the Northside of a street and all residents on that side are residents of Blairsville. All residents on the Southside are Middletonians. ** This was later altered by Mayor Donovan Davenport per Abigail's request. It is unclear where the town line is now, but Endicott Road is officially part of Middleton. * There are a number of residents who have had streets named after them. ** "Endicott Road" was named after Douglas Endicott, the believed hero of Middleton who saved strangers from a mysterious fire. It was later rededicated to Doris Endicott, the real hero of that night. ** "Shanaman Road" was named after the infamous millionaire who lived in Middleton during the 1880s. The road, however, was renamed "Norman Way" after Shanaman's illegal poker game was exposed. * Middleton filming locations are based in Hamilton and Niagara-on-the-Lake in Ontario, Canada. Grey House is Foxbar House in Dundas, Ontario. * According to a map on the wall in the police station, Middleton is located north-west of Chicago, around DuPage County. The Season 5 episode, "The Treasure" gives the latitude and longitude of Oak Ridge Forest Preserve, just south-east of Rockford, and about 80 miles north-west of Chicago, as the location of Middleton's Town Well. Gallery Map_of_Middleton.jpg|Official map of Middleton via Hallmark Map_of_Middleton2.jpg|Second official map of Middleton via Hallmark Middleton.jpg Middleton_Street.jpg Middleton_Signs.jpg|Signs of Middleton Historic_Middleton.jpg|Historic Middleton Middleton_Harvest.jpg|Harvest festival Lights_Festival3.jpg|Lights Festival Lights_Festival1.jpg|Tree at the Lights Festival Lights_Festival2.jpg|Lights Festival City_Hall.jpg|Interior of City Hall 3x0 Promo4.jpg|Middleton becomes Tarynsville Mayor_Tinsdale_Office.jpg|Mayor Tinsdale's Office The_Middleton_Eagle.jpg Middleton Website.PNG Middleton Website2.PNG Middleton Website3.PNG Middleton Website4.PNG Cotton Perriwood Website.PNG Douglas Endicott Website.PNG Douglas Endicott Website2.PNG References Category:Place Category:Town